


When Misunderstandings Blow Up Instead of Over

by Supernova95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating May Change, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you hear?” Stiles asked his sister; Allison. No Stiles that was not his given name, (but really, what had he done to his parents in his mother’s womb to cause such a first name to be bestowed upon him?)</p>
<p>“Hear what?” she replied, her gracious smile turning to him as though it could brighten any night or cease any storm. It probably could.</p>
<p>“Hale Manor is being occupied again.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Basically the Pride and Prejudice AU that no one asked for but I wrote anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Misunderstandings Blow Up Instead of Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Teen Wolf, so any thoughts on characterisation e.t.c. would be greatly appreciated!!

“Did you hear?” Stiles asked his sister; Allison. No Stiles that was not his given name, (but really, what had he done to his parents in his mother’s womb to cause such a first name to be bestowed upon him?)

“Hear what?” she replied, her gracious smile turning to him as though it could brighten any night or cease any storm. It probably could.

Allison was the perfect child. Beautiful, kind, caring, rather too far on the shy side though, but that was completely overlooked when you looked at her, only to be faced with a perfect blush and slight turn of the head. The perfect daughter, and the promise to be the perfect wife; all their parents needed was to marry her off to some rich spouse and they would be set well into their later years. 

The same could not be said for Stiles.

He was not some handsome thing of note, nor was he exceptionally well spoken or in fact well spoken at all. No, Stiles was frank, obtuse and outspoken. He was not afraid to speak his mind and he will do so whenever he deems the situation worthy of his time.

All in all Stiles was an undesirable boy from a not well off family, he could court women all he wanted but one would never see him to marriage, not without a substantial amount of love, money, or both.

Really the only hope he had was being courted himself, and that was easier said than done when all had eyes only for his sister.

“Hale Manor is being occupied again.” 

“Really?” Allison sounded as shocked as he was when he first heard the news. The Hale house had been deserted for years, not since the fire almost burned it to the ground, with most of the family still inside. The Hale family had decided that it would be best to move away; up north somewhere, where they could raise their family in peace.

“Yes, dear sister, I saw the builders there today, they must have been working on it for quite some time, it looked almost completely repaired!”

Allison giggles slightly, she had always been reserved with how she felt and what she truly thought. Even with him, Stiles: her brother and best friend.

“You, brother, should not be so nosy...do you think they will attend the town dance?”

Stiles smiled back at her, “I do believe they would make a bad impression if they did not.” He held an arm out for her, which she held onto with jubilant gusto. “Now sister, I do believe we have ribbons to buy and formal wear to wash.” 

They were inseparable, had been since Stiles was born, so similar and yet so different; but that had to change, they were of the age to marry, and marry they must. That didn’t mean they shouldn’t enjoy the time they had together and go shopping.

-

The Town ball, unsurprisingly was held in Beacon Hills Town Hall, in the centre of the town. It was the largest building in the small settlement, and the centre of every social event possible. 

It was a glorious night of dancing and frivolity where the townspeople could just relax and enjoy one another’s company.

The annual ball was the most anticipated event of the summer, and this year it was even more so, coming mere days after the Hale Manor was inhabited once again.

The town was in uproar about how the handsome Mr McCall would be attending the dance, the handsome and very much  _single_ Mr McCall. The same Mr McCall that Allison fell in love with when she first laid eyes on him.

“Who is that?” Allison had asked Stiles while they were busy dancing,

“That is Mr Scott McCall. Newly rich landowner, said to be bringing in somewhere in the region of five thousand a year.” Stiles replied, he was always plugged into the gossip and who’s who of Beacon Hills. It was his thing.

“Five thousand?!” Allison exclaimed, both of them stealing glances at the party, who had just come through the door, when they could.

“Yes, dear sister, five thousand.” Stiles was a little smug at how Allison blushed and ducked her head. She was truly irresistible, and from the way Mr McCall’s eyes were drawn to her the minute they surveyed the room, even the city folk could see a pearl when one is shoved under their noses.

Stiles continued to survey their newcomers for a while before Allison interrupted his train of thought,

“Who’s the one in the black jacket?”

Stiles turned and gaped.

“That... that is Mr Derek Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Other chapters will probably be longer if people are interested in me continuing this.


End file.
